The Lonely Hour
by Taco Addict 2.0
Summary: He watched over her since it happened. He worried she may never be the same. So broke and yet so strong, Adrien could only mourn with her as he mourned for her. Marinette's been attacked, what will the future hold? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Warning and Disclaimer:

I feel kinda weird about writing this dark fox about such a cute cartoon. My sister got me watching it and the thought just came to me while I was in school.

God I sound weird.

But if you easily trigger by the mentiones of self harm, anxiety, rape, or something along those lines.

 **PLEASE DO NOT READ.**

It would kill me to know that something happened to one of you readers. I'd never love with myself.

I don't own this show, if I did I'd have a lot more time to write.

* * *

It wasn't very often that Adrien got to walk around the city of Paris by himself, let alone at night. Let alone at night time.

The humidity was almost unbearable, but what else did you expect in the middle of July?

He and Nino were finishing some research they offered to help Alya with: finding out the identity of the Miraculous Ladybug. He was quick to notice there was no sign of Marinette, and that kind of bummed him out. They two had been getting along much more these past few months. She was finally able to talk to him in coherent sentences. He was able to unwind and act like a normal teenager when around her.

But when Alya proclaimed that Marienette was busy that night, his chest ached and a frown splashed across his face.

Hm, wonder why?

Nonetheless, Alya asked the boys for help, and Adrien, being the "very active" super fan of Ladybug, he was, he had no objection upon entering the library in the middle of summer vacation. After all, his Lady hasn't been herself lately, so maybe figuring out who she truly was could help give him some perspective. It was half past ten when they group dispersed and the blonde model found himself humbly passing through the city.

Good thing his father and Natalie went out of the country for a few weeks.

It was a beautiful night, in Adrien's opinion. Despite the heat, a gentle breeze flowed through the air, gently bushing and twisting individual branches along the trees. The Eiffel Tower shone brightly in the distance, drawing the glow of every city light right to it. Stars filled the sky, creating constellations and pictures of mythological heroes in the galaxy.

Or at least, that's what Marinette would have said.

She had been the ghost of his thoughts many times. Her smile made his hands feel sweaty and her eyes got him to feel goofy. A year ago, you could hardly tell if the two were even friends. She would hardly ever look at him, or hide. Yeah, she would hide from him. I'm all honestly it hurt his feelings at first, but once Nino informed him that she was just shy, he felt a little better.

He now knows that her favorite color is dark green, despite her room being plastered in florescent pink. He knows that she's been a fan of Jagged Stone since she was thirteen, her birthday was October twenty second, and that she was allergic to dogs. He knew more than that, he was always finding out something interesting about Marinette. But it wasn't one sided; she knew now that Adrien would prefer being a teacher over a supermodel, that he loved Shakespeare's Hamlet just as much as all his video games together, and that he sleeps with a stuffed cat that his mom once won for him at a fair when he was three. They both knew many secrets about each other and that only made the duo closer.

These days they hang out more than he ever thought they would. Since she won the hat contest, his father personally came to the school and asked her if she wanted to act as an intern at his company. Adrien had never heard his father sound so sincere, and it shocked the hell out of him. But there he had been, smiling down at Marinette like the daughter he never had.

Things with he and his father were getting better, thanks to her. Despite the two gentlemens protests, she insisted they eat together at the ridiculously large table on nights she was to work late. She also (miraculously) persuaded Mr. Auguste to take at least one day off of work a week.

He heard her in his office that morning. It was somewhere along the lines of five thirty in the morning and he was awake enough to see the raven beauty made her way through his house to his father office. Marinette brought his father coffee, then softly saying that he needs a break or else he, and Adrien, would both crash and listened to how she felt maybe he and his father should spend some time together once in awhile, trying something each other likes to do, and she sounded very out of line.

Not that he opposed the idea, he just didn't want Marinette to lose her dream experience.

His father wasn't too keen on the idea at first, but after falling asleep at a very important meeting, he thought differently.

Now every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday, he, his father, and Marinette ate dinner together. Every once in while, Natalie would join, but she usually left to her own family. And every Saturday and Wednesday, it was a day for Adrien and his father to spend some time together.

He even got his father to play video games with him.

Marinette was a goddess.

No, she's a _princess_.

Speaking of his princess, it had been some time since he last visited as Cat Noir. Despite his undying love for his Lady, there was no harm in some shameless flirting. He thought the blue eyed school girl would be putty in his paws. But, alas, he remained in shock every time she came back with an equally flirtatious or sassy remark.

Damn, Marinette.

His mind was clouded with thoughts of the past that he didn't realize where he was going. He must have thought of Marinette so much that he subconsciously wound up at her parent's bakery.

It wouldn't hurt to look inside, right?

The lights were on and he could smell the aroma of French bread and snickerdoodles. Marinette must be baking, after all, snickerdoodles are her favorite cookie.

He grabbed the delicate handle and pushed. It was locked. And no one was inside.

Huh, weird.

Why would the lights be on **_AND_** cookies being in the oven if no one was in there?

The thought of a haunted bakery suddenly flashed through Adrien's mind, and he almost laughed. Akumas were one thing. Ghosts? Not really.

Back to the task at hand, he tried knocking, thinking that maybe Marinette or one of her parents went upstairs or in the back. He quickly realized that wasn't the case, as Marinette told Alaya that her parents were out of town this week.

A bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Something didn't feel right.

He sprinted over to the side of the building, all intending to knock on the door to Marinette's apartment until she opened up.

He froze in his tracks.

He's lucky he hadn't eaten anything, or else he would have thrown it up on the spot.

Her outline slouched against the wall, facing away from him. She wasn't moving but Adrien could see the slight rise and fall of her chest. Her wrists lay limp at her sides and her legs-

He couldn't bare the sight before him, but somehow, he made his way to her.

Marinette wore a tank top and skirt that day, he remembered her saying the skirt was an older design. The tank top was white and blue, and ripped at the very top of the neckline. The rip extended all the way down the the top of her stomach; her stomach, covered in dark purple bruises. He looked away as he saw her bra was also ripped. The jean skirt was completely cut in half- as was her underwear- and she had a faint trail of blood and bruises running down her inner thigh.

"Marinette.." Adrien couldn't bring himself to say more.

She wouldn't look at him, not directly. He gently took her chin and had a look at her face. She had obviously been crying, her mascara covering the fronts of her cheeks. Her neck had this horrid bruise that extended around the entire base of her throat. Her bottom lip was busted and she had dark bruises on her left cheek and right eye; Her face was swelling but she still looked strong.

Adrien didn't know what to do. His blood boiled. Who the fuck could- would do this to petite, friendly, loving Marinette? He wanted to punch the wall beside him, take out his frustration on the bastard that hurt his princess. He promised himself he'd find whoever did this and kill them.

All thought flew away when she whimpered beneath him.

She needed him, not him being angry. Her tears slipped silently down her face, causing her mascara to smear even more. His heart broke at the sight. Gently, Adrien placed one hand behind her head and one behind her back. He lifted her so she pressed against his chest.

She gave a gut wrenching wail.

Crying was something he had never seen Marinette do. She dealt with Chloe, school, work, and all types of stuff throughout the day, but she never cried. But here, all battered and beaten in his arms, she cried. She wailed and gave out sounds that make Adrien want to cry himself. Every few minutes her screams would be so bad they became silent and turned into fits of rough coughs, which he knew must've hurt with the bruising on her throat. His heart ached and his stomach turned, feeling sick just listening to her misery. Tears seeped through his shirt, causing it to stick to his chest. He just held her close and told her he was there. That he wouldn't leave her.

Now, he'd never think of leaving her alone again.

Within the few minutes, minutes that felt like hours, she felt limp in his arms. Her sobbing eventually turned into silent tears once more and her breathing became slightly regulated. He heard small snores escape the broken beauty. She must've fallen asleep, but she still clutched to Adrien's shirt.

He looked down at her sleeping form. Her raven locks flowed around her face, blending in with each mark as they darkened. This was Marinette, who could do this? Why, why the sweetest, most thoughtful girl in Paris?

More importantly, why hadn't Ladybug saved her?

No.

Why didn't _HE_ save her?

Adrien internally cursed himself. He completely forgotten that tonight was his turn to patrol. Ladybug was going to have his tail.

But this isn't about Ladybug. It's about Marinette. He neglected his duty and this was the result. Adrien couldn't breath, he couldn't see. His vision blurred with the arrival of hot tears. He could have stopped this, Marinette could be safe right now. She could be safe, inside making cookies and laughing with him about the day she had.

Adrien had a feeling Marinette wouldn't be laughing for a while.

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he removed his hand that held her back so he could quickly snatch his phone. She shifted underneath his chest, God she was so petite. He basically did this to her, he thought.

If only he remembered to patrol.

"Yes, hello? I need an ambulance.. and a police officer, I think. N-no, it's my friend.. S-she, she was…" He didn't know if he could even say it.

The lady on the other end, however, was not so conflicted. "Sir, sir, I'm going to need you to tell me what happened. We can't help your friend until you talk to me."

He choked back a sob. "My friend was.. she was raped."

* * *

Well? Whatcha think, huh? I'm not sure why but a fanfiction story along these lines has been on my mind and, honestly, it feels weird.

I've been sexually assaulted before, but I have never been raped. For ANYONE, male or female, that ever has:

You are brace. You are strong. You are loved and cherished.

I want to try and finish this story quickly but I have a feeling it might be a long one.

Oh, well, better get typing.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure why but I'm so inspired to write this story. It's currently 2:56 right now, and I can't sleep.

Plus I have a nosebleed. Thanks Michigan weather.

How many of you are struggling for finals? Like, am I the only one? Honestly, I'm just a derp. Complaining about school work and such while procrastinating and writing fanfiction.

Who needs to sort out their priorities? Not this girl obviously.

Anyways, heh.

 **PLEASE READ** : I know in the last chapter I said that the characters were on summer break, but I've decided that, even though it's July in the story, they start school in a few days. Something along the lines of Chloe convincing her dad to hold actual "summer school" for the students so she can keep close to her "Adrikins". Plus I find it'll add more to the story throughout.

Honestly if any of you wonderful readers have any ideas for upcoming chapters it would mean the world for you to let me know. The chapter would be dedicated to you for your ideas and it would just seem really fun to write.

Without further ado, I'll just skedaddle on down to the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer, blah blah. You know the drill.

* * *

The waiting room felt exceedingly hot for someone who felt exceedingly cold.

Adrien's head fell into his hands. He sat, hunched over the edge of his chair in the white room, anxiety and fear and anger filling him to the brim. It had taken them almost twenty minutes to get to the hospital and as soon as they got through the doors, a group of doctors took her away and left the poor blonde with his thoughts. He tried to convince them to let him follow, but they insisted he stayed out until she was properly examined.

That was almost two hours ago. His head was spinning, so many questions soaring through his head. Who could do this? Marinette was always sweet and kind to everyone she came in contact with. Even Sabrina and Chloe, which was hard even for Marinette. She didn't deserve this, she deserved a lot of things- good things- but not this. Anything but this.

His head hung low, hiding the tears that threatened to spill. He has to stay strong, for Marinette. She was always the strong one, now it was his turn. That doesn't mean he feels sick to his stomach whenever he replays the earlier scene.

A warm hand pressed against the back of his shoulder, "Hey, kid, you alright? You look pretty tired."

"I-I'm alright, just… yeah, I guess I am tired. But I'll be fine. I just brought my friend here, I guess I'm feeling restless." He said to the nurse.

She gave him a small smile, "You came in with that girl, didn't you?"

Adrien nodded. His throat felt dry and his eyes hung heavy, refusing to speak. If he did he would probably start bawling himself.

"You should go splash some water on your face, sweetie. Or grab some coffee, since it looks like you won't be leaving the hospital any time soon. There's fresh coffee in the food court, I'll make sure you'll be informed as soon as we hear something, okay?"

He was hesitant, he really didn't feel comfortable leaving Marinette. But he know the nurse meant well, and was more than right. He felt fatigued, but not enough to make him fall asleep. Probably from the crying and the stress he felt. He probably should go grab some coffee and fix himself up, after all, he wanted Marinette to know that he could be there for her. That she could depend on him and he would be there for everything. He would keep her safe.

 _You didn't earlier._

Ignoring his thoughts for now, he strolled out of the secluded room. The halls were cold, walls and tile held a bleach white color. Various pieces of art hung along the way, each one holding a trait he believed Marinette would find aspiring. He passed by busy nurses and anxious visitors, waiting with balloons and gifts for their loved ones that resided on the floor.

Everyone seemed on edge that night, or maybe it was just him. It probably _was_ just him, because he was pretty sure that none of them just found one of their best friends laying in the middle of the street. The bathroom was just a couple of feet down, but he felt like it was too far. She needed him there when she woke up. He needed to see her.

He entered and stalked towards the sink. God, he looked terrible. His golden locks stuck in awkward directions after relentlessly running his hands through them in worry. The bags under his eyes were black and large, indicating he looked more tired than he actually felt. His face held no color and his eyes seemed dull, bloodshot beyond recognition. His shoulders hung heavily and his neck felt strained. His throat was dry and it caused what little voice he did have to become scratchy and rigid. His white shirt held tiny splatters of blood from when he carried Marinette to the ambulance and his undershirt clung to the middle of his chest, glued to his body by her tears. All the life seemed drained out of him, which was true. Seeing his princess in that situation broke his heart and drained the spirit right out of him.

In all honesty, he looked more like a corpse than a model. But there's no doubt in his mind that he would stay this way forever, of it meant that his friend was safe from harm.

He turned the faucet on cold and cupped his palms to gather the liquid. It felt good against his skin, jolting him wide awake. He ran some water through his hair as well, patting it down to make it look somewhat more presentable. Well, now he was awake and his hair was less of a mess, but he still looked like hell. He looked how he felt, terrible. No amount of cold water was going to fix that.

Plagg appeared from the pocket of his overshirt, giving the boy a droopy eared expression. "How are you holding up"

"I failed her."

This confused the kwami, "What do you mean, Adrien? You saved her. You brought her hear, you found her."

"No! I failed her! If I hadn't been pressing after Ladybug I wouldn't have forgotten my patrol! I could have _stopped_ whoever did this to her! _I_ put her here, Plagg! I didn't protect her and because of my mistake someone put her in the hospital! Someone _raped her_ and it's all _my_ fault!" Adrien's voice grew louder and louder until his voice completely cracked and broke into a sobbing fit.

The outburst scared the tiny cat, but he knew Adrien wasn't mad at him. No, his superhero companion was angry at himself. He was scared and angry and blamed himself. Sighing, Plagg held himself close to his friend while he sobbed. This wasn't Adrien's fault, he couldn't have known anyways. It wasn't the first time he forgot about patrol, but it was the first time he had where someone had gotten hurt. Plagg knew Adrien would never forgive himself, but he had to keep the kid from losing sight of what's important. After all, what kind of kwami lets his superhero down?

Well, what kwam, other than him half of the time?

"Look, kid, I know you're hurting badly," Adrien choked on his sobs. "But you can't waddle in the puddle of self misery. She needs you right now, and if you keep blaming yourself you're going to lose sight of that. You know if you ever told her that, as Adrien or Cat Noir, she'd tell you that it wasn't. So stop wallowing, man. You can do this. You can be there for her. Okay, yeah, it happened. What's done is done and you can't change that. But you can help her feel safe, you can protect her now."

It surprised his that Plagg was being so comforting, but he decided not to question it. "But what if she hates me? What if she doesn't want to see me after this? What if she shies away like back then, only it's because she'll think i'll try and hurt her?"

"Adrien, I highly doubt that. If anything she'll probably want you around more."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's Marinette, she wouldn't get rid of you for all the camembert in the world!"

Plagg's chest felt warmth when he saw his master lightly chuckle.

Adrien shook his head and looked back in the mirror, wiping away the rest of his despair. Staring at himself through the clear mirror, he had a realization.

He had to call someone.

No, not _just someone._

He has to call Alya and Nino. He has to call his _father_. He has to call _her parents_.

He decided he would once he got some coffee in his system. He wasn't about to fall asleep anytime soon, but he just wanted to be safe. Once Plagg was tucked safely into his shirt, Adrien found his way to the cafeteria. There weren't many people, maybe because it was so late at night, but there were a few stray surgeons and civilians. He went up to the coffee machine, deciding to get something strong- probably just plain black. He needed to feel as awake as possible. Paying for the sixteen ounce cup of liquid energy, he strolled on back to the waiting room that he originally resided in.

He saw the nurse from before and she offered him a small smile, which he returned. Maybe he could do this.

He walked up the the counter, "Miss, um, I need to make a few calls. T-To let her parents know.. If she, you know, if she.."

"I'll come find you, sweetie. Trust me, I can see how worried you are. It'll be alright. You go do what you have to do."

He thanked her and turned out of the room. He headed to the exit of the hospital, deciding to call her parents first. His hands were shaky and he's pretty sure he spilled at least half of his coffee as he dialed the number. Having visited Marinette's home various times, her mother offered their numbers on speed dial in case of an emergency.

Pressing the screen to his ear, he anxiously waited for the phone to stop ringing.

"Hello?" A tiny, feminine voice asked through his speakers.

His heart ached, this was going to keep him up do many nights.

"Hey, Mrs. Chung.. um, I didn't wake you did I?" He was so nervous.

"No, Adrien, not at all. Is everything okay?"

 _Fuckyougottatellheradriendoi-_

"Um," he felt a lump in his throat. "I'm at the hospital in the emergency room."

gasped on the other end. "Oh no! What happened? Oh, Tom! Adrien is ar the hospital!"

Adrien heard a faint ' _what?'_ in the background.

"Mrs. Cheng?" Her and her husband were still fretting over the boy. If only he could find it amusing instead of nerve racking.

"Have you called your father? Oh goodness he must be s-"

"Mrs. Cheng!" He sighed. "Sorry, ma'am, but there's nothing wrong with me. I just.. I-I think you and your husband should come home tomorrow.."

"What? Then why are you at the emergency room? Come home; whatever for?"

"I… I found Marinette outside the bakery tonight.. she.."

The lady on the other end was silent but he could tell she was silently fretting.

Badly.

"She was attacked.. She's alive, but…she was.. she..."

With the stammering of his words, the sharp gasp on the other line indicated that she knew exactly what he meant. It took all the emotional strength he had not to hang up when Marinette's mother burst into a worried fit. She asked him questions in anguish and he answered the best he could. Through the phone he could hear Marinette's father comforting and his wife, and it killed him to know that _he_ just delivered this tragedy amongst them. But they _had_ to know, for Marinette's sake.

"Adrien," it was Tom. "I.. I need to know that Marinette will be okay.. well, that she won't be alone tonight. We.. we can't make it back into town until tomorrow and I just need to know someone's there with her."

"I understand sir, I've been at the hospital all night… I really hadn't planned on leaving her anyway.. not after all this."

"Thanks, Adrien. You're a good kid and I can't thank you enough for being there for her. I'm proud of the measuresyou took, son."

"No offense, sir, but proud isn't a word I would use. I.. I feel sick. Seeing her..I j-just.. I'm so sorry." He's voice cracked during his apology. Her father was there, telling him to feel proud of saving her, when he hadn't saved her at all.

"Adrien, listen to me. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Do you understand? No matter what you think, it's not."

"I..I.." He was so distrsssed he couldn't speak.

His cell speakers sighed. "It's not, Adrien. Thank you so much. You need to get some rest though. It's very late and Marinette's going to need you."

"Yes, sir."

"Good night, son. Well get there as soon as we can. I promise."

"Yes, sir. And good night to you and Mrs. Cheng."

He hung up the phone, the ghost of a shiver running along his spine. He prayed to every god that he would never have to do that again.

After he tells his father, and Nino and Alya.

Shit.

How was he going to explain to their best friend that Marinette wouldn't be around for the first week of school. It was Saturday and tomorrow would be Sunday. Monday was their first day of Summer School, courtesy of the Mayor. He thought it would be beneficial to the students, but Adrien had a chilling theory that Chole just wanted it so she could torture everyone even more.

He'd have to explain it to the teacher, who would, without a doubt, make an announcement about it. Especially when she returned.

He would have to explain to his father, a man who looked at Marinette like the daughter he never had. The man who held a soft spot for the raven intern and listened to her suggestions.

Hanging his head low, Adrien pulled his shirt closer to his chest and turned to head back to the icy waiting room. He would have walked right through the doors, if there hadn't been a specific nurse leaning along the doorway.

"You can go see her now. She's awake."

* * *

Well? What did you guys think? I personally wanted to add more to this chapter but then it would too long, but I feel mainly satisfied with it.

Thank you to everyone for following my stories! It literally means the world to me. I've always loved writing but whenever I write an original piece, I just feel.. I don't know. I never finish the original pieces I write.

Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys_! Yes I have returned.

A few of you wanted a chapter in Marinette's POV. Well, here you are. I might be starting to combine the two per chapter once this one's finished. Half Adrien's and Half Marinette's. Sound good?

This chapter was sort of hard to write. I don't know why, but I struggled with the plot on this for a while. But I told myself I'd do it. I chopped off all my hair, got an A on my College Prep English final, and I'm ready to write fanfiction!

Lord only knows why I'm so antisocial.

Speaking of my fanfictions, yes. I am currently aware that there have been and are many errors in my chapters and one shots. I apologize, because none of these are beta read and I don't really notice them until after I post.

A lot of people are also messaging me on my Sparks story. And yeah, I can see where the reveal didn't make much sense, but I was honestly stuck and, looking back on it, it should have been more dramatic (like Chat freaking the frack out and all the shiz) or not at all. Finals killed my brain, so I didn't really think of that. Again for my apologies.

 **NOTICE:** if you've ever been a survivor of a traumatic event like Rape, please understand that you were not and are never weak. Nothing was ever your fault and you didn't ask for pain. You've done nothing wrong and you are strong. You are loved and cherished and someone cares about you. You are never alone, despite how you may feel. You are strong and loved and amazing. Please keep taking care of yourselves and keep learning to love the amazing person you truely are.

 **WARNING:** if any of you readers are triggered at the mentions of Rape, Self-Harm, Anxiety, or anything like that PLEASE don't read. I have other stories and I'd prefer you read them so you don't feel uncomfortable.

* * *

 _Hot tears escaped the corners of crystal eyes. Her bleeding lip quivered, internally debating not to cry out. Oh how she desperately wanted to. She wanted someone to hear her, help her escape this hellish situation. His lips attatched themselves to her collarbone, he bit hard and she silently screamed in agony. But she never made a sound, not while he was towering over her._

 _He took the silver switch blade and tore along the front of her top._

 _The night air blew against her exposed flesh. She didn't will the strength to cover herself anymore, he'd beaten any fight left out of her. Aches and fatigue plagued her body, leaving her to look lifeless in the middle of the streets of Paris. Bruises formed knots along her stomach and legs as he kicked her to the ground. The impact left her breathless and she couldn't form the courage to get up. He proceeded to take the precaution of stomping on her throat. Pure agony scorched her to the brim._

 _Every muscle ached and every bone felt like toothpicks and all the bluenette could do was choke on the blood that pooled in her cheeks as he kicked her face. He fell to his knees, leaning his slender figure over her own. The heavyweight of his body planted her in place, forcibly rooting his knee into the arch of her vaginal area. Roughly pinning her wrist against the scratchy pavement, he bit her ear. Deep breaths sent shivers down her spine and he continuously bit down her neck and into regions she intended to save for marriage._

 _In the midst of it all, the sick fuck managed to rip the hem of her skirt._

 _His hands grazed the tenderness of her inner thigh, trailing a path right up to her-_

 _ **Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

That beeping sound was annoying the shit out of her.

It was constant and annoying and she'd give an arm and a leg for the monotone sound to cut off. All she wanted to do was sleep. The soft linen underneath her fingertips and the smell of the hosp-

Wait a minute.

 _Where am I?_

Her eyelids were almost too heavy to open. Breathing caused her throat to itch and her chest to ache. Marinette groaned. With every time move she made different parts of her ached and begged her to stay still. Her arms and legs felt like lead and her head pounded to an arrhythmic beat. Her stomach hurt and her throats felt like fire. She whimpered at the dull stinging between her legs. A metallic taste touched her tastebuds and her cheek swelled.

She fought with her eyelids, winning against the heaviness that she could only compare to lifting the actual weight of the world. Her vision was pretty fuzzy and she was only able to make out the outline of certain objects. The constant pain along the base of her throat kept her from moving her head, so she couldn't get an accurate feel of where she was. After a few short minutes, her vision cleared. She was able to make out the crisp brightness of the white walls that surrounded her. The room itself held a TV that hung beside a different door, a rocking chair with a throw blanket, a windowside couch, and a large whiteboard that held names of nurses and other important information. Blue hospital blankets shielded her from the chill of the air conditioning. Marinette could outline the sides of medical machines from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness. You're awake."

The nurse slid through the door, a syringe in one hand and a styrofoam cut in the other. Long strawberry locks were tucked away from her face, giving Marinette a full view of the everlasting freckles that scattered along the nurse's nose.

"I.." both women outwardly winced at the sound that came from Marinette's throat.

 **(Author's note: imagine the way Rose sounds when Jack freezes in Titanic)**

"Sweetie, you really shouldn't try and talk. That bruise around your neck shows that someone stomped you pretty hard." She was polite as she changed some of the stats on certain machines. "You gave everyone quite a scare, darling."

How long had she been out?

The fluorescent light filled the room. Gazing towards the window, she had only then realized how dark it was.

"It's about two in the morning, sweetie. You should try an- no, you can't move yet. You need to heal." Although the nurse couldn't see, Marinette blushed lightly at the scold.

While she fussed with checking Marinette's cuts on her face, the blue haired girl got a flash of the name of said nurse.

Myra Stephenson.

 _Sounds like a ginger name._

"You know, there's someone out there for you," Myra swabbed her lips with a cloth that stung. "Poor boy looked as if he'd been hit by a train. He's hardly left the room at all, always asking me when you'll wake."

What? A boy? And he was waiting for her?

"He brought you in here and hasn't left since."

 _...what?_

Marinette shifted in her bed. Every muscle begged her to remain where she was but she had to get a good look at the nurse, Myra. There was a sharp pain in her abdomen, causing her to wince. Myra must have noticed and pressed lightly against her shoulders. It hurt but it didn't hurt as much as other areas.

"Sweetie, you really shouldn't move."

"W-who… br-rought.." scratchy words fell off her tongue as she hacked through the pain. Dry throats and bruised vocal chord hurt like hell.

The styrofoam cup sat along the table with wheels. Marinette didn't know the official name,but that's what it was. Myra took the cup and uncapped the light blue bendy straw. "Here, darling. It's water, you'll need to take your medicine with it."

Marinette was quite. Her heart beat ran a hundred a second. She felt like throwing up and screaming. Her hands were sweaty and hot tears formed in her eyes. _That. That's_ why she's _here._ Taking the pill and water, she took a large gulp. Freezing water ran along the sides of her throat, it hurt so bad but it felt so good. Eyelids hung heavy again as she pressed back against the cool pillows.

"I'll go let the doctors know you're awake, sweetie. Right after I go let that young man know, too."

The room was painfully quiet after Myra left. The warm, homey feeling disappeared and left cold emptiness in its place. The cotton sheets hugged against her form as she laid on her side. Every part of her body felt like fire and her heart felt so weak, so helpless. So empty, other than the current confusion and heartbreak that resided.

How could she let this happen? She should have been able to get up. Fight back. There shouldn't have been anything holding her back. But she was weak, weaker than she thought. If some creep can take total advantage of her like that, she didn't deserve to be Ladybug. Tears slipped past her face at the immediate thought of Tikki. The kwami was still at the bakery when she left. Marinette could only image how scared she must be because she didn't come back. _Because she was weak. Because she let this happen._

This was all her fault.

She didn't deserve to be Ladybug! How can she protect Paris if she can't protect herself. Battered and bruised, she'd be unable to patrol, let alone fight. All the courage and fearlessness of Ladybug was overshadowed by nervousness and anxiety of Marinette. Every lone shadow would stand out in her mind and every maneuver thrown her way would trigger in her mind. Chat would obsessively worry and-

 _Chat._

Oh, fuck.

Chat Noir, Parisian superhero and the world's biggest flirt. How could she face him, knowing that every advance he'll ever make in her will cause her soul to break and increase her already existing anxiety? He'd be crushed, finding out how truly terrified she was. She didn't want to think negative towards the leather clad boy, but truth be told, she didn't know him behind the mask…

No. Chat would _not_ do that. To anyone, ever.

She didn't deserve to be his partner, not like this.

"Marinette.."

The voice was barely above a whisper but yet, she still heard it. Craining her head in the direction of the door, her heart broke on impact. There stood Adrien Agreste, desheviled and worried. Marinette didn't fail to see the concern in his bloodshot eyes or the way he subconsciously gripped the empty air in his palms. His face was the epitome of exhaustion. She couldn't recall he'd ever looked like that, not once. His white shirt, soiled with tiny smeared blood stains, rolled up at the top of his elbows and the middle of his undershirt was wrinkled and stiff.

He must have brought her here.

 _He_ must have been the worried boy nurse Myra was talking about.

What was she supposed to say? 'Hey, thanks for bringing me to the hospital because you convientely found me at my absolute worst and I'll probably never get over this, but it's a start'? Half a chance in Hell. There was a lump in her throat and she closed her eyes, pushing tears over the brim. She couldn't even look at him. The love of her life found her at her absolute worst, broken and damaged beyond repair. He'd probably start avoiding her, not wanting to be associated with the wicked mess she was sure to become. She'd probably lose her internship with his father, too. The friendship she worked so hard for was about to be thrown out the window along with all her dreams. If only he would go away, maybe it'd be easier.

A hand softly held against her throbbing cheek. God, how it hurt. His thumb lightly brushed away her tears. He hardly got a chance to completely rid of them before she flinched away, both in pain and terror.

She could _see him._

* * *

 _The air between them was warmer than the usual summer heat. The tension strained every move she made before he forcibly pushed her against the bricks behind them. Sharp pain in the back of her head caused her to groan. She opened her mouth to yell at him, to scream for help, to manipulate him so she could escape. The back of his hand repeatedly collided with her cheek and temples, submitting her into a whithering slump against the wall. Stray tears slipped down her burning flesh and he wiped them away, gently with the weight of his thumb._

* * *

"M-Marine-oh, god. I'm so, so, so sorry. I wasn't… Oh dear god, Marinette, I'm so sorry." He cried out as he got as far as he could.

He looked dead tired, his hair was on end and dark circles surrounded his emerald eyes. She watched as he slid his slender fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. She didn't want him to see her like this. The tears just wouldn't stop. His eyes softened when he looked at her. She bet she looked worse, but there he was, worried about making her feel uncomfortable and causing her to feel worthless at the same time.

He moved to the other side of her bed, moving the rocking chair closer to her. She could only watch as he removed his overshirt and sat firmly against the edge of the seat. His elbows dug into the tips of his kneecaps as he gripped the strands of blonde that fell as he lowered his head. His body vibrated in a way she could hardly notice unless she paid close attention.

"A-Adr-"

He never looked up, but he croaked, "Shh. You're throat's really bad and I'd hate for you to lose your beautiful voice."

Momentarily stunned by his words, she kept quite. He looked so sad, so depressed. It was as if his whole world had come crashing down.

"I should have been there sooner."

The words hit her like a train. Adrien sat there against her bed, trembling because he thought he didn't get there soon enough. She couldn't shake her head or verbally disagree with him, she could only sit and hear his cries of despair.

"I.. I should have called. I should have checked in on you. I should have done _something._ But.. I didn't. I wasn't there until it was too late. I should have been a better friend. I wasn't there to protect you and now… God, Marinette I'm so sorry."

Marinette couldn't bear to listen to his sobs. She knew what he was getting at, though. He thought he failed her, just because he was there an hour late. Although he didn't know exactly _how_ late, but guilty for late, nonetheless. She reached for his left wrist, slowly pulling it away from locks of platinum. He tenses under he touch when she rubbed small circles against the carpals of his wrist. He finally looked at her when she laced his fingers with her own, hugging the two closely to her as she laid on her side.

He truely broke her heart. His beautiful eyes were overcome with fatigue and his face was paler than a ghost. He got himself all worked up, spooked because of her. Adrien was such an amazing person, anyone could tell you that. But he stayed here, worried for her safety. He was willing to be with her, even when she shys away from him. He was patient and kind and heroic and- Was it possible to fall in love all over again?

The base of his thumb rolled against the back of her hand. Laying his head against the side of the thin matress, he said, "I'm the one who should be comforting you… I-I-I almost.. l was.. I'm sorry, Mari."

Adrien Agreste found her when she was bloodied and beaten, held her while she cried, brought her to the hospital, waited and worried for her, and all he could do was apologize for crying. He'd done nothing wrong and all he could do was beg her for forgiveness. She probably would have died if he hadn't found her, she'd probably still be beside the Bakery. But here she sat, the boy of her dreams shaking in fear and cry for her and her forgiveness because he found her in such a state. Her heart clenched at the sobs that shook him. He seemed so scared.

What felt like hours later, Adrien's movements came to a halt. She watched the slight rise and fall of his back. His head was tucked away in the crooke of his arms, one hand still in Marinette's tight grip. She could hear the small snores escape him; it was definitely better than hearing him cry. His sleeping form was two breaths away from her and she really tried not to move. The close proximity gave her such anxiety.

But this was Adrien. He was her friend and he'd never do that to her. His emotional breakdown was proof enough.

Tightening the grip on his hand, she let her eyelids drop. She was so tired, so emotionally distressed. The late hour was finally catching up to her abused state and she felt more fatigued than ever before _._ Letting herself relax, Marinette drifted into a dreamless slumber.

 _Maybe tomorrow will be easier_.

* * *

Well, there you Guys go. I hope it was everything you guys wanted. This was a struggle and it doesn't help that I've had major writer's block since Saturday.

Sorry that I ended it in kind of an awkward way. But school is taking over a lot of my time and I'm really busy with work, so I've been kinda stuck.

I think the next chapter will involve a more detailed description of Marinette's attack. Just a forewarning. But I'll try and include some Adrienette fluff.

Till Next Time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey gals and pals!

I know. I'm really crappy for not updating in MONTHS.

I've just had a lot going on. Especially with school. I'be recently graduated highschool and have been preoccupied with college. I've been studying up the yin yang. We went out of state a few times and all that Senior goodness.

And I've been having guy issues. I dunno. I like the guy a lot, maybe love him. And this next weekend us and two of his other friends are leaving for Warped Tour. Idk, I feel weird about it now. I mean I'm not scared of any of them or anything, But it's been so long since.. some stuff between a guy friend of mine and I had happened.. I just don't wanna deal with drama, you know?

Idk. If y'all want more I'm always down to talk about my non existent love life.

Again. Sorry I haven't really updated. But I plan on buying a laptop soon so I can work on more stories (among other things). It's been hard the past summer months. I no longer live in my house, my family and I currently live in a camper with no water or electricity for the time being. So that means no wall charger or WiFi. Meaning, I write sparingly and shortly.

I've been reading your comments and they mean so much to me. Thank you all for enjoying this story. It's very dear to me, personally and I'm really glad y'all are finding interest.

This chapter's gonna be kinda crappy, simply because I'm a piece of trash fan fiction spat out. It will probably be a filler chapter, but it will give you an insight of how you can either get help or help a loved one who's been sexually assaulted.

Also currently looking for a beta reader (:

 **Warning:** please do NOT read if you are easily triggered by any type of sexual assault or self mutilation. It would kill me to know if something triggered you. Please, learn to love yourselves and find peace within the world around you.

* * *

Did you know that Adrien Agreste drooled in his sleep?

Neither did he.

Marinette's tiny hand was caught in the unknown assault. His back ached from his hunched position over the edge of her bed and his eyes burned hot. His throat was scratchy and sore and e was probably sure he was going to her both Marinette and himself sick.

 _Marinette._

The hospitalized girl laid before him, the slight rise and fall of her chest telling him if her slumber. She looked so peaceful, so angelic. Bruises still covered her cheeks and eyes, turning into a dark purple and she she was still covered in sweat and dirt and grime. The doctors must not have done and real surgery and decided to let her clean up when she's more comfortable and rested. Her hair fell in stringy strands against she shoulders, slightly frayed at the ends. Her freckles swam in a pool of sweat and blush that adorned her cheeks and nose. Eyebrows were relaxed above her swelling eyes, so she must not be having a nightmare. Crusty, rows of dried mascara ran along her dirty face and there was a splotch of dried drool against the left corner of her mouth.

And all be goddamned if Adrien didn't think she was still beautiful.

She shouldn't be here, he thought. She should be in the comfort of her own bed right now. In her fuzzy green pajama pants and his A Day To Remember shirt that was two sizes too big- he left it at her house after they all went to the beach over the summer and he didn't mind her keeping it. Out of all the thousands of girls in Paris, this one had to fall victim of a failing system. It could have been anyone, really.

But it was her.

"Adrien?"

Jumping in his seat, he cast his gaze towards Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng, who were currently standing in the doorway. The two looked exhausted and scared and just like he did. It was almost as if they didn't even bother going back to their house first. In all honesty he wouldn't have if he was in their shoes either.

Adrien watched as Sabine's face twisted in despair at the look of her only daughter. She clutched her hands over her mouth in order to keep from waking Marinette from her well needed rest. Gently, she touched the side railing of the hospital bed and kept one hand over her ran his hands through his hair, pulling and pushing the locks as what appeared to be self hatred. He turned away from his daughter, probably scolding himself for leaving her at the bakery alone. The pair were shaking at the seams, tears spilling down the balls of their cheeks.

And all Adrien could do was watch.

Growing up the way he did, Adrien was never very good at comforting people. He never knew when the right time was or when someone needed to be taken care of. But he knew now. He knew many more things now than he had as a child. He knew that whoever did this was to burn in hell for a thousand centuries. He knew that Marinette and we family were happy, caring and loving people. He also knew that happy and caring people didn't deserve to feel so sad and be taken advantage of so greatly. Yet, here they were; some of the happiest people in his life, completely and utterly wrecked to the core.

Sabine was shaking, containing her silent sobs. Tom was pacing back and forth, still tugging at his hair. Adrien didn't really know what to do. How do you comfort a family that has gone through such devastation?

He stood from his chair and made his way next to Sabine. It felt very awkward to just stand there and watch one of the strongest women he's ever met crumble to pieces. Awkwardly, she placed the palm of his hand against the back of Marinette's mother. She instantly latched onto the blonde, crushing him in a hug that could possibly break bones. She cried and cried into his shoulder and somewhere along the way, Tom joined in, sobbing as hard as his wife. Between all the crying, he was slightly surprised Marinette hadn't woken up. But she stayed asleep as her family bawled their eyes out, morning for the brokenness of their beloved daughter. All Adrien could do was stand there.

God he was such an awko Taco.

* * *

Eventually, Tom's sobs began to calm, and he eventually escorted the remaining residents out of the room. Probably to give Marinette some peace and quiet. The walls were the same fluorescent white they were last night. There were no pictures, none like the pieces he'd seen the night before. Everything about it represented how everyone else was feeling; cold and empty.

Marinette's mother wiped tears from her splotchy face, "Oh, Adrien. I'm terribly sorry."

"No, you have no need to apologize for your emotions. Marinette is your daughter and.. And I.. _I'm_ sorry. If anyone is sorry.. It should be me." What else could he have said? The situation was already so awkwardly depressing in its own way. Adrien made it a point to find the floor fascinating, knowing if he looked into Sabine's bloodshot eyes, he'd surely break down again.

He felt Tom's hands, sturdy but shaking profusely, press against his shoulders. "Adrien, you did _nothing_ wrong. We shouldn't have left her home alone. With all the crime going on in the past few months.. We should have known better. _You_ brought her here. _You_ were _there_. That's more than we can say. So no, you don't _ever_ have to be sorry."

There was a grave pleading in his voice that kept Adrien from speaking. The lump in his throat was too large and he was afraid that if he let it out he would choke. Or sob. Probably both if he was completely honest.

* * *

Not long after, as Marinette's parents continued to berate themselves, a doctor waltzed towards them. He was dark and tall and had the eyes of dark ember. Shoulder length ebony locks cascaded down past the blocky frames that framed his pointy features. His coat was starch white, but it defiantly popped with the ebony scrubs he his underneath.

He stood on the outer side of the turmoil, watching as the family tears themselves apart. He's seen this before and will no doubt see it again. But he needs to talk to them, let them know where and how she can be helped. Let them know how she is.

Momentarily, he places a hand on Mr. Dupain's shoulder, causing him to jerk in reaction. "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm assuming you are the family?"

"Yes.. Yes. You're talking about my daughter, Marinette, right?" Sabine sniffled.

The doctor gave them a sad smile. "Yes. My name is Dr. Guzman. I'm head of general surgery and I'm also a licensed therapist. Or you can call me Richard, I'm not picky. Your daughter's a true survivor."

Tom held Sabine's hands, "How is she? Is my baby girl going to be okay?"

"Physically?" The couple shook their heads. "We did have to operate, but only for a short while. She had major external bruising to the throat, chest, arms, thighs, stomach, and legs. There were multiple wounds we sutured, as well. There was some internal trauma to her esophagus, rendering her speechless for the time being. We, ah, we did perform a rape kit on Marinette, considering the amount of blood we found on her, which we handed over to the authorities for testing. She's going to be in a lot of pain over the next few weeks and feel very sore over the next couple of months or so."

"What about emotionally, or mentally?" Adrien's voice almost made the group jump. He'd been so quiet, they'd almost forgotten he was there.

"There's no real way for her to be 'okay' again. With time and sort of help, she can progressively get better, but never fully 'okay'. Does that make sense?"

"Well, how can we help her?" The blonde asked.

"Physically, keep her at a slow pace. Like slower than a snail. Make sure she takes her meds, even when she doesn't want to. And ice her wounds, or use heating pads. If you find it more convenient, Walmart sells Icy Hot, which you can apply to the afflicted area. For the next week, I'd like to keep her here, just so she has extra time to heal properly."

Tom shook his head, "How do we help her..?'

Dr. Guzman ran a hand over his forehead. "Emotionally? Mentally? Get her some help. Take her to group therapy, or individual.

Create a safety plan, as in familiarize her with safe places, safe code words and times. Brainstorm ways to help this from happening in the future. Um.. You can try and help her continue to pursue activities and places she enjoys. Keep her feeling loved. Make sure to comfort her. You know, terms as in ' _I believe you_ ' and ' _this isn't your fault'_ are very effective. There are many other ways you can help, but those are some of the more immediate things at the moment."

"Thank you. Really, I don't know how I can express thanks." Sabine said, tears continuing to fall.

"Just spend time with Marinette. She could really use it."

Adrien looked into the room at the sleeping girl. He was content with spending time with her, watching her. He watched over her since it happened. He worried she may never be the same, despite the words the doctor spoke. This girl before him, she was a fighter. So broke and yet so strong, Adrien could only mourn with her as he mourned for her.

* * *

Well guys, I'm sorry it's so short, but I made it the best I could with the amount of stress and free time and energy I have at the moment.

I will update more tho, I promise (:


	5. Chapter 5

You guys! I'm back!

(This bitch, wtf have you been?)

I know :( I'm really sorry I told y'all I was gonna update more and it's been like, 5-6 months since then? There's excuse other than 1) writer's block. 2) terrible time management. And 3) forgetfulness.

Yes, sometimes I actually forget that I have an account on here. I'm terrible.

Nonetheless, I'm back with another chapter for you. This chapter is kinda a filler chapter. I'm introducing some new characters in this chapter that will help the plot of the story progress and transition smoother.

It's 11:45 PM right now as I'm finishing this up. It's relatively short and, as I said before, more or less a filler chapter. But, I hope a little bit of calm before the Angsty storm.

 **Warning:** Please don't read if any form of sexual harassment or self mutilation easily triggers you. I love all my readers and if you have an issue with a certain topic please message me. I love you all.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Miraculous or its characters. I don't own any name brands, bands, apps or anything of that sort that are included in this story. And I also don't (completely) own the new Male character in this chapter. He will be based off of one of my closest friends and I've been given permission to use his person as a character in the plot of my choosing.

* * *

Destiny had never been one for flying across the world. So when she found out the class she would be transferred to would be in Paris, she was highly skeptical. The deal behind it all was that specific class took in many exchange students, but was fluent in English. Coupled with the fact she was partnered with one of her closest friends, she left a little better by the end of the day.

Fidgeting with the aglets at the end of her A Day To Remember hoodie, she stared out the window, watching fluffy clouds twist into each other in perfect harmony. It was her first time on a plane, and if it hadn't been for her row mate, she probably would've had an anxiety attack by now. Oh, how he was talented at keeping her internal turmoil at bay.

Nonetheless, he wandered off into a different compartment of the plane, leaving her to her intrusive thoughts. She watched as the turbines spun at the speed of light; it was as of it was trying to hypnotize her, to capture her in its grasp and suck the life out of her. How inviting it seemed.

' _Not that there's much life left in me, anyways,'_ she thought to herself.

"Here ya go, Des." She looked up as the blonde haired boy sat next to her. He held two glasses of chilled milk in his grasp, attempting to hand her one. She took it with a raised brow, indicating her curiosity on the whereabouts her companion obtained the drink.

"You looked a little paler than normal. Figured I'd bring you something to call your nerves before landing."

"Where did this come from?"

"I read online once that cows magically produce milk."

"Jake."

"Really, it's revolutionary."

" _Jake,_ seriously,"

"Oh, come on, Desi. Does it matter? I just asked the flight attendant for it." The grin never leaving his face.

"Jacob Lee Ringle."

He scratched the back of his neck, "Okay, _maybe_ I sat in a first class chair for a little bit. But come on, no harm done." Reaching from the floor of his seat, he pulled out a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "They're your favorite. Don't tell me you're _actually_ mad at me."

Destiny gave him a soft smile. This boy would seriously be the death of her one day. "No, I'm not _actually_ mad. Just be more careful. I don't need us getting kicked off an airline because you need a sugar rush."

" _Me_?! I need nothing sweet to survive."

"Isn't that why you're still single?"

"Touché."

Shaking her head, Destiny gratefully took a cookie from Jake's plate. It was true, they were her favorite and she definitely needed to calm down. It made her warm, the feeling of knowing her friend remembered the little things about her.

Crumbs fell, collecting in between her thighs. She watched as they clumped in the wrinkles of the seams of her skinny jeans. It gave her stomach a queasy feeling. Wiping her palm flat on the inner part of her thigh, she felt the denim glide along her skin, the way the crumbs clung to her sticky skin. Parts of her leg wiggled as she wiped them away, increasing the sickening feeling insider her. All she did was stare, it was as of she couldn't stop. Although her face was expressionless, her mind was turning all too fast.

She was going to school in Paris. Paris, _France._ She was going to encounter some of the most beautiful people in the world. She was going to have to shop in French stores, where the sizes wouldn't come in hers. She was going to-

"Stop that."

Snapping back to attention, the look on Jake's face told her all she needed to know.

"I can hear your mind running a hundred miles a minute."

"Sorry," she chuckled, "I'm working on it."

"I know. But just think of it this way; we have a fresh start here. Nobody, not even our teachers, know what we've been through. This is a chance to put the past behind us and start new."

She closed her eyes and felt him brushing the baby hairs along her forehead back. "I know. Don't get me wrong.. I'm excited. But I mean, let's be real Jake, I'm not like you."

"Destiny, ther-"

"Oh, save it. You're smart as hell, obviously since being an EMT is literally your life goal. You've got a sense of humor, you're an amazing writer, you play friggen guitar.. There are so many ways you'll find friends. Also you're good looking, but you don't need me to tell you that. And you're confident, you can literally talk to anyone about anything and not get weird about it. I'm none of those. I could hardly talk to you the first time we met, remember? I could barely breathe."

The air was thick between them, as Destiny turned her back from him. She continued to stare out to the horizon, watching the infinite shades of blue fill her vision. An arm brushed against hers, she tried to ignore it.

"Destiny, please look at me?"

She didn't want to, she really didn't. Once she did, she knew that anything he said to her would edge its way into her mind and make her feel as helpless as before. He had a way with words and knew the effect they had on her mind.

She turned around.

"Do you remember the day we first met?"

She nodded her head.

"That was the same day _you_ asked me for my number, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess? Why?"

"Do you remember how easier it became after that?"

"Just get to the point Ringle."

"Sure, the day you and I met, you were a little awkward. So what? Everyone's a little awkward sometimes. Trust me, I'm no good at asking a girl for their number, even if we were just friends. I'm glad you were confident enough to do it first. Yeah, sure, I might play guitar and know a lot, but you can cook, you can sing, hell your makeup skills are on fucking point. There's a lot you're good at. It's gonna be awkward at first, you can't change who you are. You can only embrace it. Besides," Jake wrapped his arm around her hunched shoulders. "I'm pretty sure this isn't just about your social anxiety, is it?"

Destiny hardly lies, and when she does, it's a small, white lie. But when Jake makes her look him in the eyes, she's lucky of she can get a complete sentence out of her. His eyes were the perfect shade of blue, right next to Kalebs. Unlike her brother, Jake's eyes reminded her of an icy sky in December. They were light blue with grey specks dancing among them. So when he moved her head to look him in they eyes, there was no going back.

"I know I shouldn't worry."

"But you do."

"Yeah."

"It's alright, Desi. I'm here for you, you know that."

She sighed, "I know. I just.."

She idly tugged on the rips in her jeans, feathering torn denim as she searched for the right words. Jake was never one to pressure her about talking on her past. He was always there to listen, but understood that topics held limitations that he wouldn't be able to cross yet. Either way, he understood what she was trying to convey and didn't press any further.

"So," with a playful smirk, he stretched his arm over the heads of their seats. "Do tell me _exactly_ how good looking you find me"

That boy would be the death of her, she was sure of it.

* * *

The few short hours they remained on the plane consisted of the two swapping bad jokes back and forth, playing music through their headphones, among other activities. Jake would periodically read an insert of a current book he was working on whenever they hit a particularly rough patch in the journey. It kept Destiny's nerves at bay, and she was always happier when Jake would share his work with her. In return, Destiny would explain the current gossip among their peers. There was a lot of controversy through their home graduating class, and for each rumor she read about, they would put a dramatic twist to it, causing the other to burst with laughter. Their favorite was debating on who's host families would be the most interesting.

"Oh please, you're going to live in a bakery. You'll be smelling like ' _flours'_ and vanilla for the rest of our trip. Plus, you'll be too busy working, most likely." Jake popped the remaining cookie into his mouth.

"Sure, I might be working but that means I'll be making more money than you. No offense but I highly doubt this 'international fashion designer' family is going to give you an outstandingly high payment job just because you're foreign. In fact, I bet their security is so tight, you won't have the time to even look for a job."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what? I rather like my freedom, thank you."

"Oh, freedom, shmeedom. You're going to be a baker, and I'm going to be a fuckin super model."

"I don't think they call male prostitutes 'models' in Paris," the fair skinned Latina chuckled.

"You think I'm good looking enough to be a male prostitute?"

"No comment."

Jake gave a hearty laugh. "Come on, Des. Blonde hair? Blue eyes? I'd make a fucking fortune."

"Maybe, but I think the deal breaker would be your lousy blow jobs."

"I'll happen to say I give high quality head."

"To who? A horse?" Destiny's laugh was almost infectious. In a matter of seconds Jake was laughing just as hard, if not harder than she was.

" _ **Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Paris, France, shortly. Please remain in your seats for the remainder of the flight, unless due to emergency. Thank you."**_

Their laughter died quickly after that and they began reviewing all that was to come and who they were know. They were to board off the plane, find their luggage, and meet their personal driver at the front of the airport, who will escort them to their individual homes.

The remainder of the flight passed quickly and Destiny and Jake fled the terminal in search of their belongings. They weren't allowed to bring much, due to regulations regarding their program, but they were assured their boarding families would compensate for that.

"I can't believe your personal driver's named 'Gorilla'." Destiny said as she slung her duffle bag over her shoulder.

Jake followed suit, and the two made their way to the airport entrance. "I know right?"

"Must be good at his job." The two made it out the doors and began searching for who could be 'Gorilla'.

Jake shrugged, "I dunno. Anyone that has a primate for a name can't seem too bright."

"Jake.."

"I mean, what? All I'm saying is that the guy must be wild or something."

" _Jake.._ " Destiny urged.

"Me personally, he sounds like one crazy mothe-"

"Mr. Ringle. Miss Hernandez."

The gruff voice produced a feminine shriek from Jake, causing him to turn around and face said voice. The man seemed somewhere between his early and mid forties. He was large and tall, with sideburns speckled with gray hairs. His eyebrow bone was prominent and his eyes were a piercing greyish blue.

"Mr. Agreste and the Dupain-Cheng's are expecting your arrival." The large man, who they assumed was Gorilla, pushed between them and lead them to a rather large town car. Opening the door, he ushered them in, and made his way to the driver's seat.

"I, uh," Jake whispered. "I think I know why they call him Gorilla now."

"Yeah, no kidding"

This was going to be a long ride.


End file.
